


I, Robot

by xaloe



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: And very much not dead, Curious Rhys, Eridians are dicks, Frustrated Jack, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Rhys is a new soul, Rhys is powerful, Robot Rhys, Soooo much death, SsssUPER advanced android Rhys, Vigilante!Rhys, i cant believe that’s a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaloe/pseuds/xaloe
Summary: The wind picked up, tumble weeds fluttering across the barren land, seeming to be in a hurry.A lone figure stood on a steep hill, quietly watching the land before him. The man pulled up his scarf, pulling it taught against his neck. He didn’t want to loose the damn thing again. The silk was quite rare, and he had to pry it from some bandits neck after he brought the dead man to his knees. It was rude to steal people’s stuff after all.The man sighed, the sound was airy, and filtered. The sound carried off into the wind, but fell deaf on the ears of men below the cliff.The figure stretched his lethe form out before grasping the long, blackish rod of metal tighter. It pulsed purple in response to its owners change in mood, as the man moved the staff to his bare metal arm.The man’s heterochromia eyes flickered down to the men before walking forwards.“ Here we go..”—In which Rhys, or ‘RHY-2’ is a highly advanced android that had been burried under the ground for years. Without knowing his duty or where he came from, he stumbles across Pandora.In search of answers, and a purpose.But instead he finds Jack.





	I, Robot

_There was nothing._

_Absolutely nothing. No sounds, thoughts or feelings affecting the husk that lay in a small pod deep within the ground._

_And then a sound, so loud it shook the soil and rattled old bones within the ground. The explosion tore up layers of dirt, and with it, disturbed the pod still under the ground._

_Life seemed to quickly flow through the husks body, in a rush, and lead the being to feel strange sensations forming in the limbs of its exoskeleton._

_Then came the awareness of everything. Every metal plate beneath the being, every shift in the soil, every blinking red light that seemed to speed up in the pod. Everything was overwhelming the being. The new soul panicked and rapidly threw its hands on the pods ceiling. The shakey arms started to flow with energy, and more, and more power began to influence the hits. The fumbling hands formed fists and with increasing power, managed to rip a hole in the white pod._

_Dirt fell through the hole but this didn’t stop the being, it continued to tear through the white metal with ease, and continued to dig upwards, through the soil._

_Up._

———

After a few airy clicks filled the air, the slumbering form regained its movement.

A man was draped in a torn, off the shoulder cape. It was grey in color, and covered in a thin layer of dust, but the golden patterns woven into the fabric still shone through, if only slightly. The man’s scarf was a deep maroon, with golden patterns and tassels that were woven at the end of the long scarf. Overall, the outfit was on the expensive side. But who said he paid for it?

Because he surely did NOT. 

The man slowly opened his eyes, the lenses of each iris adjusting to the dim lighting. The piercing blue eye glowed faintly in the dark, as the man glanced outwards, towards the door of the small shack he had camped out in.

The door had a large crack through the middle, and it swayed on its hinges with the wind. It looked like the sun was making its arrival, signaling the new day, and the man’s wake up call.

The man stood up and leaned against the wall he previously laid against for support. He shook his head, trying to get _that_ dream out of his head.

Oh how he hated that dream. No, it wasn’t really a dream was it? More like memory. 

The man let out an airy sigh before standing up fully and stretching out his joints. His legs felt awfully heavy this morning, what the hell did he do last night? 

Oh, yeah. He had ran 7 miles to catch up with that train full of bandits. 

His legs were sore, but not in the way you’d think. You see, androids don’t really have _skin_ and _muscles_ to FEEL sore, but with the major loss in energy from that workout yesterday, left his lower half drained.

The android groaned in annoyance before  extending a hand downwards to call for his staff. The strange black metal flew to his outstretched hand from where he was currently laying. He snickered at his own laziness. 

The man gripped the glowing rod gently before using his bare metal arm to lift up his cape. He pulled another layer of clothing up before his bare chest could be shown. 

The lines that were welded into his skin showed anyone who saw that he was clearly not a human. Or anything of the sort really. He did look human, but he had realized, that after a few days of walking through the desert in his exoskeleton gained too much attention from bandits, and, well..everyone.

So, in time he figured out how to work with his own body, and it’s many functions. The most important one was the ability to form thin plates that resembled human skin. It even felt like human skin, and looked so very realistic.

But that didn’t mean he looked all human. He had gotten into a pretty nasty fight early on with an alpha skag, and he had damaged his right arm significantly. The friggin beast managed to tear off chunks of his skin-like plates and left the arm in shambles. He managed to get out of the battle before he lost any more limbs to the monsters jaws.

Since his time ‘living’, he had noticed just how intelligent he really was. Maybe not common sense wise, but he was very tech savvy. He managed to find parts that were compatible with his neuro-frame and hooked himself to the new parts in under 40 minuets. 

Sure, it didn’t have the exact same functions. But the small changes he made didn’t effect the arm itself. It had re-built itself around the new parts and in no time he had his old arm back. The only difference was that he didn’t have his second skin function anymore. But he played it off to others as if it were a cybernetic enhancement.

Afterall, he didn’t go around telling everyone he was an android. 

It was a secret he wasn’t willing to share, after multiple lessons learned.

The man shook his head of the thoughts clouding his head before getting back to the task at hand. He tapped a circle-shaped plate on his chest before changing his grip on the staff. The black staff glowed violet beneath its hard outer layer as the circle plate faded away. Beneath was a sphere glowing the same bright violet as the staff, and the swirling core of his being beckoned for the black iron to make contact.

He gently tapped the staff to his core before feeling the exchange of energy. He could feel the new energy flow through his system, and down into his tired legs. 

After the energies mingled he pulled the staff back and let the fake skin cover his core once again. He let the layers of clothing fall back into place as he stretched out his now renewed legs.

He sighed in sadisfaction before shaking himself of dust and walking towards the broken door that promised a new day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp!  
> I hope you guys enjoy the fic, I’m kinda treading in unknown waters here, since I usually don’t seem to finish multi chap works.  
> But I’m going to try!  
> I’ll update once a week for sure, and I’m not going to set a day because I know I’ll flake out on it last minute.  
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts on this fic ;3


End file.
